1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic musical playing system, and in particular to an automatic musical playing system which comprises an automatic playing apparatus and a sound generating unit wherein musical playing data output from the automatic playing apparatus are delivered to the sound generating unit so that desired musical tones are generated in said unit.
2. Description of Related Art
The known automatic musical playing systems of the type mentioned above are constructed such that musical playing data are stored in an automatic musical playing apparatus and are read therefrom at a timing of playing music, namely at a timing of generation and damping of musical tones. Such musical playing data are then delivered as note-on and note-off data to a sound generating unit through a communicating means such as MIDI. The sound generating unit plays music directly on the basis of said musical playing data which it has received.